The Baby I Found
by SweetCheeksLoveMD
Summary: Ziva finds a baby at the crime scene
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters CBS does and the writers and producer

But I do own the baby, mom, and killer

The Baby I found

It was cold and dark outside a woman was heavily pregnant… She was running from this man she was trying her hardest to move but he was gaining on her but she saw an old warehouse in ran in she felt the liquid run down her legs, she knew what was about to happen her only thought was ( Zoe you have to save your baby girl and hide her from him).

NCIS Headquarters

Ziva was at her desk; Gibbs just left to get coffee, no one else was there yet but then she heard the elevator ding out came McGee

McGee: Good morning Ziva

Ziva: Shalom McGee

McGee asks her where everybody is… Ziva replied Gibbs went to get coffee and Tony is late but that's nothing new coming from him problem out with one of his quest again.

"Gibbs came in the room from MTC where is Dinozzo I have no idea boss answered Mcgee".

The elevator dinged a few minutes later out came Tony Dinozzo; your late was all Gibbs said to him… I know boss sorry had a late night last night some of my frat brothers came to town in you know how that is, but before he could keep on going Gibbs cellphone rang.

Grab your gear died body in a warehouse.

Sorry if it's bad first fanfic every hope you like and please leave comments I take any thank you have a beautiful day


	2. Chapter 2

The Baby I found

Arriving to the crime scene it had started to rain nobody said a word on the drive there.

Getting out of the truck; Tony started with his antics that's by messing with Mcgee

Mcgee: Tony stop that's not funny

Tony: Oh come on Mcgee have a little fun

Mcgee: does this look like funny, where at a crime scent which means someone's died.

Ziva: Yea Tony, and what have you an a good mood anyway

Tony: The boys and meeting a hot girl last night

Ziva: Should have guessed that, when are you ever going to grow up

Tony: Never (He says with that Dinozzo white-smile)

Out of nowhere Gibbs come up behind him and smacks him on the back of the head and says well Dinozzo you should

Tony: Yes boss, you are absolutely right

Gibbs: alright everybody back to work and where the Hell is Ducky

Mcgee: what should we do boss

Gibbs: breaths in and out, and starts Tony witness statement, Mcgee Photos, and Ziva Go look around see what you can find; Get to work

The three of them moved with the quickness…

Inside the warehouse Ziva was looking around then all of a sudden, she heard a cry from behinds some boxes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Baby I found

From outside Mcgee was still taking pictures, around the warehouse and Tony just finished getting the witness statement.

Finally a NCIS van pulled up to the crime scene

Ducky: Sorry were let Jethor, but Mr. Palmer here put in the wrong directions on the GPS

Gibbs: It's alright Duck

Ducky: It reminds of that time when…

But was cut off by Gibbs saying: Duck died body

Ducky: Right sorry Jethor

In the warehouse Ziva had pick up the baby to make shore it was ok; removing the blanket to see if the baby was a boy or a girl, she found out it was a baby girl and looks like it had just been born a couple of hours before they found the body.

Coming in the warehouse Tony saw Ziva caring something in are arms, so he walk up to her.

Tony: Hey Ziva

Ziva: Turned around and just looked at him

Tony: what are you holding?

Ziva: Just still looked at him to shocked to say anything

Tony: This time he yelled her name ZIVA!

Ziva: This time she said still with a shocked look a Baby; Tony I am holding a Baby.


	4. Chapter 4

The Baby I found

Meanwhile, Gibbs showed Ducky the body

Ducky: Mr. Palmer, please hand me the thermometer

Palmer: Oh, yes Dr. Mallard

Gibbs: Time of death duck

Ducky: From what I get, Jethor a few hours from now

Gibbs: anything else duck

Ducky: I will know more when I get back to NCIS

Gibbs: ok

Ducky: Alright Mr. Palmer we should get going

Gibbs turns around and walks away, right behind him is Mcgee

Gibbs, sees Tony and yells his name

Tony turns around and says yes boss

Gibbs: why are you just standing their

Tony: Come over here and look for yourself boss

Gibbs and Mcgee walk over and see Ziva holding a baby

Gibbs: Ziver, where did you found the baby

Ziva: Behind the boxes Gibbs, I was looking around like you told me too, next thing I know something is making crying noises

Gibbs: Ok everybody lets go and Ziva when we get back go see duck

Ziva: Yes Gibbs

Gibbs: Alright people let's move


	5. Chapter 5

**The Baby I found**

At NCIS, Ziva took the baby to see ducky

Meanwhile, in the bullpen

Tony: I can't believe Ziva found a baby and the thing actually likes her

Mcgee: Why is that so hard to believe Tony?

Tony: Because probie, Ziva is a ninja and ninjas don't take care of babies

Gibbs: Is that a fact Dinozzo

Tony: No boss it's not (An a scared voice)

Gibbs: Then get back to work

Down in Autopsy

Ducky: Ziva my dear what brings you down here, but once ducky saw the baby he knew he answered his own question

Ziva: Shalom ducky, as you can see I found the baby at the crime scene; Gibbs told me to bring the baby down here so you can look at her

Ducky: alright dear child, bring her here and lay her on the table for me please

Ziva: ok ducky

As Ziva, moves the baby off her; the baby started to scream her lungs out because the lost contact and Ziva looked at ducky for some help of what to do by that time Gibbs came down

Gibbs: Ziver pick the baby up please

Ziva: As she picked the baby up and shush her, the baby girl started to get quieted

Ducky: Now that is over, Ziva dear I need you to sit on the table so

I can get a good look at her please.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Baby I found**

After the baby is given the all clear to go Gibbs, Ziva, and Baby Girl headed up to the bullpen to found out what Tony and Mcgee came up with.

Ziva getting to her desk, trying to get conferrable while still holding the baby was not an easy task to do

Gibbs: What did you two find?

Mcgee: Naval officer Zoe Prentiss, age 38, no living relatives, Brown hair, Green eyes, eight months pregnant with a little girl, lived close to the naval base, not married, no boyfriend, and no record

Gibbs: Good job Mcgee; Tony

Tony: Oh yea boss, just got off the phone with her boss quiet worker, no friends, kept to herself, very nice lady, but seem to be a little jumpy around the work area now of days

Gibbs was just about to say something when Ziva said can someone please hold the baby I have to use the restroom please

The guys looked around, then Gibbs said Tony grab the baby so Ziva can you the restroom

Tony: I don't think that's a really good idea boss, maybe Mcgee would like too

Mcgee: No I'm ok

Tony gives him a look

Gibbs: Did I ask Mcgee? No I asked you know do it and fast

Tony: Yes Boss

Ziva: smiles have fun Tony

Ziva hands over the baby to Tony after she left the restroom the baby scream and scream off the top of her lungs.


End file.
